calculator love: a twoshot
by danggitsdana
Summary: Newsflash! You can now communicate with numbers! NARUHINA: ch1. Hinata POV - ch2. Naruto POV
1. Girl

calculator love: a oneshot  
SUMMARY: newsflash! you can now communicate with numbers! naruhina  
A/N: I made up the number, so don't be a dodo and call it.

* * *

6264391.

It was a while before Hinata realized Naruto was punching her phone number in his calculator over and over again.

* * *

6264391.

She blinked, and looked down at her paper for the eleventh time. She felt guilty, as if watching Naruto Uzumaki was a crime.

* * *

6264391.

Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it was his favorite number, maybe he just thought it was cool!

She hoped it was deliberate. Hinata hoped every stabbed number was deliberate.

6264391.

* * *

Naruto turned around in his seat abruptly, snapping Hinata out of her daze.

He waved the calculator at her, until she realized _he wanted her attention._

Eep.

Her peculiar eyes watched him steadily. Naruto grinned at her, a shiny array of teeth, and he cleared her number.

No, no, no i love you don't delete my number you like it, i know you do-

Then he punched in seven unfamiliar digits.

4940521.

Okay, she was lying to herself, she _did _know Naruto's number, it was a Christmas present from Sakura.

_("Hinata, Merry Christmas!!!"_

_"...This is a neatly folded paper, Sakura."_

_"Open it!"_

_"A phone number?"_

_"It's Naruto's...!"_

_Hinata had fainted in that second.)_

But Hinata had never called it. So when Naruto flashed his number, gloriously inputed in his calculator, she stared at it.

"Write it down, Hina, and call me."

"Oh." Hinata nodded, looking half-dead but she really wasn't because actually she was ecstatic that Naruto wanted her to call him.

She grabbed her mechanical pencil (0.5, duh.) and scribbled it on a fresh piece of COLLEGERULE! paper.

"Tonight, please."

Hinata nodded again, wondering how on Earth Naruto knew her phone number.

* * *

I apologize for the linestuff that is unintentionally placed in the middle of the onshot. Unintentional. Fanfiction is not being nice.


	2. Boy

calculator love: a oneshot  
SUMMARY: newsflash! you can now communicate with numbers! naruhina

* * *

At ten pm on a Thursday night, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting by the steel gateway to the Hyuuga mansion.

He wanted to go in, and just be a few feet away from the girl that made his insides twist and made him stop whatever he was doing whenever he thought of her. He wanted to go in and see her. Although it would freak the freak out of her. That was his motive to stay in the icy night.

But again, she was the girl who made his insides twist. Naruto wasn't an expert on love, but he knew it wasn't healthy for him to keep away from someone like that. That was his unreasonable reason to not give in to his own needs and go to his warm, heated home.

And Hinata's family scared the shit out of him. Clearly, he was stuck in a hopeless limbo here.

Naruto didn't plan the calculator incident two weeks ago. In the first place, he should have been copying Int. Algebra notes from the kid next him. But it was one of those typical moments where his mind had a mind of its own, and instead of mitosis, he was thinking about her phone number. And in an abstract-minded manner, Naruto's fingers had entered the seven numbers repeatedly into his TI-89.

And he figured he had a chance with the elite Hinata Hyuuga if she was staring at him with those wide eyes that blinked once every five seconds.

Yes, he had statistics on her blinking rates.

So there he was, clutching his striped navy blue and white scarf that reminded him of Harry Potter. It nearly choked his neck, but Konoha's winters were never gracious to its inhabitants. All Naruto heard was the faint Avril Lavigne. Probably muffled by Hanabi's bedroom window. There were no other legitimate guesses to that mystery.

He really should have gone home. Like a normal kid who wouldn't dare wait for literally nothing outside of a foreign girl's house. A normal kid wouldn't turn himself into a snowman when he should have been studying for that Chemistry test the next day.

But he could see himself taking Hinata out to watch a G-rated movie, and buying her a Crunch bar at the concession stand. He could see her visiting him at his cash register in Walmart just to smile at him. He could map out every romantic scene that could take place between them. They could be everyone's favorite couple. All he needed to do was to take the first leap and take her along with him.

He wasn't making any progress with that first leap, here in the snow.

Naruto brushed the thin layer of snow off his lap and got to his feet. He looked at Hinata's home for the last time tonight, the mansion with the brightest, most colored Christmas lights, and began to walk home.

* * *

Two weeks ago, Naruto answered the phone eagerly, having looked at the caller id. It was the number he had entered so many months ago, when he received it as a Christmas present from Sakura.

_Hi,_ he said.

_Naruto?_

_Yeah, Hinata. I'm really happy you called._

_Well, why wouldn't you be?_

Hinata let out a very awkward chuckle, but Naruto didn't notice.

_So what are you up to?_

_I'm looking at the Algebra problems at the back of the book._

* * *

Naruto knew Hinata was intelligent, but he didn't expect witty remarks from a quiet girl. It was the way the world worked: If a person did not fit someone's first impressions, it was a major surprise. Naruto would never tell Hinata he used to think she never changed from who she was in sixth grade: still faint-hearted and still with that stutter that never failed to sharpen his hearing.

New revelations about Hinata had come to him since that first phone call. Naruto liked to think that she was healing him, fixing his violent past and his incomplete present. And he wanted his entire future to revolve around her.

* * *

HIS CALCULATOR COULD FORM WORDS.

It wasn't very impressive for Naruto to learn that after two years of owning the TI-89, but he wasn't planning to tell _that_ to anyone.

During yet another note-taking session in Algebra, he was fiddling with his calculator. Alpha alpha alphabet. There were many things that tended to slip from Naruto's whirlpool of a mind, but there was no way he was going to forget the Alpha button.

**HI I AM NARUTO**

[CLEAR]

**RAMEN IS FUCKING AWESOME**

[CLEAR] [CLEAR] [CLEAR]

**HINATA IS PRETTY**

There was a smug, "Seeeee?" from Sakura, who sat behind Naruto, next to Hinata.

Naruto could never figure Sakura out sometimes, she was too moody, so he let her babble to herself.

**WHITE EYES**

[CLEAR] [CLEAR]

**MIDNIGHT BLUE HAIR**

[CLEAR]

"Hinata, you're so dumb!" Sakura whispered.

Stupid Sakura. Algebra wasn't Hinata's best subject anyway.

**STUTTER**

There was a gasp from Hinata.

Oh, shit. Naruto understood that he had creepers behind him. Well, a creeper and her friend who was so damn cute.

And then Naruto decided he could be better than Nick Jonas. Make that afro-head look like a feeble imitation of Prince Charming. Or himself.

[CLEAR]

**HINATA ARE YOU READING THIS**

Finally. Sakura stopped whispering.

"Yeah," Hinata said quietly.

He could imagine her large, doe eyes locked onto his best friend named Calculator.

So beautiful.

[CLEAR]

**I KNOW HOW STUPID THIS SOUNDS**

[CLEAR]

**I KNOW I'LL PRBLY COME OFF AS A CREEP**

[CLEAR]

**BUT I WANT YOU 2 BE THE 1 THAT I TAKE 2 THE MOVIES ALL THE TIME**

[CLEAR]

**THE 1 TO STAY ON THE PHONE ALL NIGHT WITH**

[CLEAR]

**AND I WANT TO HEAR YOUR SLEEPY VOICE**

[CLEAR]

Hinata giggled, and Naruto wanted to hear that every day.

**AND I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND**

[CLEAR]

Naruto waited a bit. And he remembered something called_ manners_.

**PLEASE SAY YES**

And he turned around in his seat. He grinned at Hinata's expression, and put his calculator on her desk.

Keeping the manners thing in check, Naruto turned back to the front of the class, giving her time to think.

* * *

**This is the longest fic I've written in decades.**

**LEAVE A LITTLE SOMETHING HERE, GUYS! I'm writing for you, and your ravenous needs for the Naruto characters. I know I don't write so rocks can read my work. And I checked the traffic thing, and people _do_ read my stories. Please say something to keep me on the Internet, and away from the dangers of living in Japan.**

**Just kidding, Japan is perfectly safe. Safer than San Diego.**

**I think I will work on Rad Bomance next.**

**I know people liked this one-shot, so I turned it into a two-shot, obviously. Originally, I thought that wouldn't be necessary, but I read through it again, and I felt that it was proper closure for this simple calculator story. And I feared I might be losing my minor writing skills. And I didn't want to forget Fanfiction. Life is quite busy, with my part-time job as a Disney cast member. HAHANO. Lol, and TI-89! Sounds pretty l33t.**

**OH AND LASTLY, you can basically guess the rest of the calculator story. ;)**

**3 I LOVE MY NON-EXISTENT FANS. **

**... oh my, I sound desperate and lonely.**

**LOLWHOCARES**

"can we climb this mountain? i don't know."


End file.
